A Game of Thrones: Chapter 14
=Chapter 14= Page start(paperback version): p. 128 POV Character: Catelyn Tully Stark Synopsis Eight days after Eddard has left Winterfell, Catelyn is still sitting at Bran's bedside. Maester Luwin comes to tell her how much the king's visit cost them, but Catelyn is not interested. He says that they need to find some replacements for castle staff who left with Eddard, and Catelyn is outraged that he can think of such trivial things when Bran is dying. Robb arrives and says that he will take charge of appointing the replacements. After the Maester leaves, Robb asks what she's doing, spending all her time with Bran, not even coming down to say farewell to her own husband. Catelyn says she can't bear to be away from him, in case he should die. Robb reminds her that her other children need her too--Rickon, and even Robb himself. Robb hears a direwolf howling outside--Bran's--and opens the window, saying that the sound will do Bran good. The two other direwolves join in, and Catelyn cannot bear the sound, falling to the floor and screaming for it to stop. Robb calms her down, then notices that dogs barking too. Then he sees that the library tower is on fire. Catelyn is relieved, because that tower is on the far side of the castle. Robb rushes off to help, but Catelyn stays behind. When she turns away from the window, a filthy man stinking of horses is there, surprised at her presence. He has a knife, and he is moving towards Bran. As she tries to scream for help, he puts the knife to her throat, and she forces it away with her fingers, cutting them badly. She bites his hand, and he pushes her away. Bran's direwolf comes into the room, attacks the man and rips his throat out. Then it comes over and licks the blood off of Catelyn's hand. Catelyn begins to laugh hysterically, and doesn't stop until Robb returns with a number of guards. Maester Luwin treats Catelyn's wounds, and puts her to sleep. She sleeps for four days, and awakens clearheaded. She is ashamed of how she has been behaving. Robb, who is wearing armour and sword, comes to see her with Theon Greyjoy, Rodrik Cassel, and Hallis Mollen, the new captain of the guard. Mollen tells her that nobody knows who the man was, but he could've been lurking in the stables since the king's visit. Catelyn says that the man was trying to kill Bran, not her, and tells Robb that somebody is afraid of what Bran might say if he awakens. With Catelyn's encouragement, Robb announces that Bran will be guarded day and night, and that his direwolf shall stay with him. Ser Rodrik notes the dagger the killer used, a finer one than might be expected. Catelyn tells Rodrik, Theon and Robb of her sister's suspicions about the death of Jon Arryn. She remembers that Jaime Lannister did not go hunting with the others the day Bran fell. They will need proof, though, and the only clue they have is the dagger. After some deliberation, Catelyn decides that she must go to King's Landing. She chooses only to take Ser Rodrik with her, and to travel by water as much as possible, to arrive before the king's party. Character List Appearing: *Brandon Stark (Eddard's son) *Catelyn Tully Stark *Grey Wind *Hallis Mollen *Luwin, Maester *Old Nan *Robb Stark *Rodrik Cassel *Shaggydog *Theon Greyjoy Mentioned: *Eddard Stark *Hodor *Hullen *Jaime Lannister *Jon Arryn *Jory Cassel *Lysa Tully Arryn *Rickon Stark *Sansa Stark *Vayon Poole Terms Mentioned Places: *King's Landing *Riverrun *White Harbour *White Knife *Winterfell Terms: *Direwolf *Dragonbone *Hand of the King *Kingsroad *Lannister *Maester *Night's Watch *Stark *Tully *Valyrian steel Plot Points # A Game of Thrones: Chapter 14 Category: A Song of Ice And Fire chapters--POV Catelyn